A Rugged Circle
by lovekainuharshe
Summary: What happens when the unexpected becomes a need, a desire & life plays with it and disagrees with you? Witness as Bella and Edward travel through twists and turns that are awaiting our favorite couple. Please read and review thanks.


Disclaimer: I do not own EDWARD, CHARLIE, BELLA, ROSALIE…. Meyer dose, I do own the plot so that's that.

Info: the words in italic are the characters talking. This is my version of Edward and Bella and their life. It's not going to be the same plot line as the ones that she gets pregnant and such just wait it out please. The song at the begin of the Flashback is Down with the sickness it kind of got me into the mood lol. Read and review your feedback is incredibly imperative to me….. Good criticism and bad ones are welcome. But please no bashing.

**Let's begin….**

A RUGGED CIRCLE

Life is a complicated circle. It contains cliffs and dives. The kind that no one expects, the ones that get your stomach to get twisted and displaced. Life loves to play games and give you time think and reflect, but, one would rather act than to think. The world is set to be the perfect stage.

How had my life gotten to this point? This dive had come and I hadn't notice, it just didn't make sense. What had I done, that made this the turning point of my life. There was no return there was only future and uncertain future one that I was not quite pleased with. Life is cruel and it wants us to put up a show and a good one at that. The results of my actions were about to be played out for me, and I for once was not sure if I wanted to see the last scene.

_What does it say, came a voice from behind?_

How could he just ask like that, so cool and velvety I asked myself?

Did he know what the result of this could create a vortex of unanswered questions?

Questions that I knew we weren't ready to ask ourselves.

_Come on please tell me, combated the voice._

Did he really not understand…?

_Give me a moment I replied hastily _

_Gosh woman, all I need is an answer I can't really read your mind you know, Replied the voice._

At times I wished you could I lamented

How had I gotten here, to this point in my life? Where had I missed the u-turn?

I looked down at the contraption and wonder for a moment what the result of the last year was going to be.

_Please Bella I need to know. Pleaded the voice _

Man this one was going to be interesting explaining it to Charlie.

_Ok but give me a minute_

_Ahhh you frustrated me so_

_Well fine here you take a look I'm too scared._

I timidly ran away from the contraption and to the place where it all began.

-Flashback-

"Drowning deep in my sea of loathing"

"Broken your servant I kneel"

_Aghhhh I heard you I screamed to my little alarm._

With an eye open I looked up to see what time it was.

_Great it is 6 Am already what a bummer._

Guess I needed to get my but into gear.

With that I turned around and aroused my awoken sleep

I was allowed a bit more of sleep right. It's not like I was going to meet my prince charming or something.

"Get up; come on get down with the sickness"

_Gosh I said I heard you I nostalgically answer back_

I made my way to the kitchen after a long shower and was intercepted by my father.

_Bells do you want some toast with that juice, replied a too worried Charlie_

_Ummm no thanks I'm good_

_Are you sure Bells, you know it's important to eat a well balanced breakfast._

_Yea dad ill get something in the way I unwillingly replied_

With that I left and prowled into my beat up 67 chevelle and climbed my way to the highlight of my day. Oh the joy.

As I approached the place of my assassination I lamented on how different it would be from home. Would I fit in, would I find friends like the ones at home, so many questions that I wanted answered.

As I walked by the parked cars I began to hear the chatter being said about me and my Chevelle.

"_ohh look at that piece of junk"_

"_Gosh you think she's new"_

"_Maybe she's in my biology class" _

One thing I hated is been the center of attention and the reaction that I was getting was definitely the unwanted kind so I sped up.

_Hey watch were your going replied my stopping block_

_I…lo..sor…wh_

I quickly glance to see who was blocking my way to class.

A 6'2 angel was standing in front, this man could surely put models to shame.

_Look just watch were your going next time replied the velvety voice_

_I….ye…._

_Gosh what a douche replied the gorgeous blonde attached to his arm_

_Touché replied the velvety voice._

Gosh what a first impression. Why had I just stood there and blabbed, I sounded so dull .well it's not like I was going to see him again right

This place was turning to be the opposite of home it was wack and I wanted out. It wasn't what I was use to; I wanted my old friends, my boyfriend back, my life back. Everything that I had known that was mine wasn't. I really didn't enjoy the feeling knowing that it wasn't mine anymore.

I quickly made it to class in one piece and sat down in the first chair I found. I was not about to let myself get mulled by the creatures in this school.

I began to fondle with bag trying to make it a good pillow out of it.

Once the task was completed I put my brain to rest and relaxed.

_Hello is there an Isabella Swan in here._

A cold poke woke me from my train of thought

_What you do that for_….. I stopped when I realized it came from the Velvety voice from this morning.

Could it be that life was this cruel…..

_Isabella Swan anyone_

Timidly I raised my hand when I finally realized that my name was being called out.

Gosh maybe I am a twit

_Yup she's definitely a twit replied same blonde from this morning_

I felt my cheeks getting warm and my eyes began to turn.

Yup definitely it was being cruel with me

Rinnngggggggggg

I'm out of here…… I ran straight to my little Chevelle and ran away like I always do.

I wondered why my mother had sent me to live with Charlie, when she knew that I couldn't stand visiting him when I had to come.

As I walked through the door he as the attentive father asked me how it went.

_Good couldn't have been better_

_You could have left the sarcasm at school today you know_

_Sorry I replied quickly and I ran upstairs_

Aghhhhh I screamed into my favorite pillow

This pillow had soaked all my tears and my yells yet it was the only thing that actually understood me.

And once again it was serving its purpose.

What had I done that led me to come and live here it just didn't make any sense.

Maybe it was that I didn't try hard enough or just simply she didn't want to deal with the mopping child when she had two bouncy new ones.

My mother just plain and simply put did not want to understand that I did not like my perfect stepbrother and sister. She didn't understand that they to me were weird and a conflict with my life and everything that I was use to. That I didn't want to a perfect child like them I wanted to be me. No apparently dealing with me was sending me to my father.

Yup simple enough solution

Now she really could have the whole thing, big house white picket fence a perfect life, without me.

Yup life really had a thing for me.

Life was not going to be pleasant to me. With that I put on my head phones and tried to get that velvety voice out of my head and everything else that was making my brain boil.

As I begun to sign the melody I wonder what this place had in store for me, if I was going to see that velvety voice again. So many questions that were unannounced to me yet I wanted all the answers.


End file.
